Mabel
by A Thing for Siblings
Summary: Mabel trapped in the dreamscape after handing over the rift.


**Hi, this is set when Mabel hands over the rift. Instead of going to Mabel-land she's transferred to the dreamscape. I went with it not sure really if I like it or not, Please read and review. The ending is kind of left to the imagination as well. I may take it down, but we'll see :)**

My name is Mabel. I wished for an endless summer, only I didn't actually think of the consequences of my wish. I received it in the worst way possible, I wanted an endless Summer so I could stay, so I could be with Waddles and my friends. I wanted an endless summer so that I could still have my twin by my side.

I can see everything now, I'm in the dreamscape. "She has a bubbly personality" her Grunkle Ford had said. Yes I do, but it's only a front. Even though I act all happy on the outside, I only have 4 friends that actually care about me. Everyone else thinks I'm just good for a laugh or just weird.

I knit a new sweater everyday to keep my mind from dwelling on anything that will depress me. Once Ford showed up, my life has never been the same. Even when I retrieved the unicorn hair I wasn't praised like Dipper would have been. Ford has taken my brother from me, I should have just pressed the button.

Dreamscape is surprisingly quiet, even though I can see all. I am able to drown out all the noises. I see Dipper and Ford, they are freaking out, the world seems to be in chaos. So why am I calm?

Blendin is starring up at my mortal form as it floats up into the air, his mouth gaping open in shock. I want to yell at him, scream at him. It's all his fault, what could have possessed him to make a deal with Bill after finally getting his freedom back? Actually now that I think about it, it's just stupid to think that.

It's not his fault for this. It's not Ford's fault for not trusting me enough to tell me about the rift. Its not even Dipper's fault, the one person I loved the most. I can't bear to see him in such a worried state. If only I could talk to him, to tell him I'm sorry, that all this was my fault. I know I'm only 12, almost 13, but I should have known better. I should have thought things through, I should have been willing to talk to Dipper instead of running out on him. I should have trusted him.

There's Bill, laughing his eye off, being all big and needlessly showing off. Yeah, like the big X in the sky isn't doom looking enough. Everything is changing, monsters are falling from the sky, people are turning into objects…..he is creating chaos.

That's when I hear Dipper's call "Mabel, Mabel, come in Mabel."

He's looking for me, my heart leaps. I'm almost happy again. But it doesn't change anything, the world is ending and it's my fault. My limp form is hanging in the sky as if a puppet on a string for all to see.

Night comes slowly. Half the town is turned to stone. As much as Dipper doesn't want to, he falls asleep, thanks to something Grunkle Stan had given him to rest. Maybe I can finally talk to him.

My spirit floats in a black and white version of the world, my world used to be full of rainbows and unicorns. Not anymore, I approached my brother and laid my hand on his head. "Dipper, can you hear me?"

He looks up shocked to see my transparent body. "Mabel….how?" He stutters, the confusion written all over his face.

"Dipper, I'm sorry. You deserve to stay here with Ford. You've been so happy, I should have seen that before being selfish and wanting you to come back with me. You two obviously have a lot in common and have outgrown me."

"Mabel, no, don't blame yourself. We're only kids, I'm the one that wanted to grow up to fast. We're twins I just wasn't thinking about how you would feel."

"Listen, please don't stop me from saying this. It's my fault all this is happening, I trusted Stan to not shut down the portal even with you yelling at me. I didn't listen to you. I trusted Blendin to mess with time. Again I didn't listen to what you had to say. I'm only here to say I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Wait, don't. I'll get you out of the dreamscape, Ford and I have already come up with a plan B that may work in stopping Bill."

"I'm done having you pick up the pieces of my mistakes. I'm done having you sacrifice what you love, to be with me." Tears filled my eyes, Dipper looked so lost. I had to leave, I had to find a way to get Bill back in the Dreamscape where he belonged so that everyone could be safe from him…..and me.

I turned around and started to leave. Dipper jumped from his bed and tried to grab me, but his body just passed through my own. He kneeled down on the ground. "Mabel please, don't go."

"You have Ford and Stan. Just do one favor for me, take care of Waddles." I turned my back to him as tears ran down my face, "Goodbye Dipper."

"MABEL! NO!" I felt like I heard his heart break. Ford came running up the stairs as I passed through the wall.

I floated through the night, drowning out all the sounds. I floated into the fearamid, Bill was sitting on a throne of frozen towns people. He was laughing, gloating. He couldn't see me, so much for all powerful.

I decided to make my presence known, "Hey Bill, lets make a deal." I held out my hand as blue flames encased it.


End file.
